ICWXP
Incognito Cinema Warriors XP Incognito Cinema Warriors XP , often abbreviated to "ICWXP", is an online American cult comedy show created by Rikk Wolf and produced by Agonywolf Media, that began releasing direct-to-dvd episodes in 2008. The show "riffs" bad movies in the comedy format established by Mystery Science Theater 3000 (or "MST3K"), while adding its own original premises and chracters. The series follows a solider and his robot friends who find themselves trapped in an abandoned movie theater during the zompocalypse. Also in residence is the mad inventor (and later a far more villainous corporate executive) that owns and controls the theater, who in turn forces them to watch bad movies in exchange for shelter from the swarming zombies outside. The solider and his robots friends provide humorous commentary that usually focuses heavily on each film's flaws in a very sarcastic manner. The films are presented with a silhouette superimposed thereon, featuring the trio on the theater's balcony at the bottom of the frame. Premise thumb|left|300px|The show's metal theme song explains the premise. Like MST3K before it, the show's plot serves mainly as a pre-text for the humorous movie commentary. However, in future installments the creators have announced they plan to establish more of a story arc for the characters. In an as-of-yet unrevealed year of the present or future, the dead begin returning to life in classic horror movie fashion. The United States Military assembles CORPS (Command of Re-Animate Processing and Suppression) to combat the droves of cannibalistic undead. The sarcastic commanding officer of one such squad of zombie-combating commandos, Rick Wolf, is deployed to downtown Kansas City, Missouri (where the show is produced in reality). Despite being heavily armed and well trained, his squad is quickly killed by the zombies. Outnumbered and low on ammo, Rick takes cover in an abandoned movie house, Cine-A-Sorrow Theater (these events are briefly shown in the show's theme song sequence). Inside, Rick finds two wise cracking "sentient worker driods" by the names of Topsy Bot 5000 and Johnny Cylon. Their creator, Dr. Harrison Blackwood, has seemingly abandoned them and the theater he once owned. The trio quickly finds this not to be the case, however, as a negligent helicopter pilot crashes very nearly on top of the theater, causing enough damage to allow the zombies to enter. This forces Rick and the robots into "Theater 6", which has a series of elaborate mechanical doors that the zombies will be unable to penetrate. Once seated in Theater 6, Dr. Blackwood reveals himself on the movie screen, broadcasting from his sub-basement labratory beneath the building. In exchange for shelter from the ever-worsening zompocalypse, Dr. Blackwood strikes up a bargain with his old mechnical creations and Rick; if they agree to watch the theater's entire roster of films (one or more a day, it seems) he will keep the zombies from invading Cine-A-Sorrow's upper level via security shutters. Dr. Blackwood claims he wishes Rick to view the films so he might monitor his reactions and admits he lifted the idea from "some low-budge cable show back in 1999", but the motives behind his movie-watching experiments have later been revealed to be a more complex matter with the introduction of The Ludivico Corporation. Rick agrees, thinking this to be an odd but acceptable arrangment, but it instantly becomes a daunting task to view the low quality films. However, Rick and his new robot friends try to make the best of things and rightly trash the retro B-Movies with the only weapon they're left with - sarcasm. Latest activity Category:Browse